madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
All Hail King Julien
All Hail King Julien is an spinoff series to the Madagascar franchise that debuted on Netflix on December 19, 2014. The series takes place in Madagascar, before the events of the first film (in other words, a prequel.) Plot This show follows King Julien on his various adventures in Madagascar as he becomes king of the lemur kingdom after his predecessor Uncle King Julien suddenly distances himself from the throne, allowing Julien to finally fullfill his dream of becoming king of the lemurs. However Julien soon figures out being a king isnt all fun and games and partying as he has to deal with various kind of situations like keeping his popularity high, all the while dealing with all kinds off threats including the ferocious lemur eating Foosa and the brilliant evil Foosa genius Karl who picked Julien as his genius nemesis. Unfortunetly for Julien there arent just threats on the outside of the kingdom as his evil Uncle seeks to reclaim the throne while also attempting to get rid of him. Fortunetly for Julien he is not alone in this tough spot. Assisting him with smart and sound advice is his former caretaker Characters Main Characters * King Julien: Formerly Prince Julien XIII, King Julien has been made King by his Uncle King Julien (so his nephew could fulfill his Uncle prophecy by getting eating by fossas) his first try ended horribly when he threw a large party that attracted the fossas half of the kingdom was captured while the other half disappeared. Julien faced the fossas and realized what a horrible King he was until Maurice encouraged him with some music and stopped the fossas. After that people accepted the King but he is a bonehead. He believes his family moved away to a farm when they were actually eaten. * Maurice: The former caretaker when Julian was still the prince and currently royal adviser and cousin to Julien. He helps out with Julien and along with Mort or Clover he gets the king out of the situation (that he started). He secretly dislikes Julien because of his wild decisions that normally lead to trouble and endanger the kingdom, but does get the job done and sees some of his decisions pretty good. * Mort: King Julien XIII's best friend (on his side). He is obsessed with King Julien and his feet (it also explains how he got obsessed with him). King Julien normally uses him for testing if things are safe (such as when he tied Mort to a piece of wood and sweeped Mort in front of him to test for any traps when he made his way to Karl's evil lair. He seems to be Julien's biggest fan and normally when he comes near him he gets kicked out of the way. Maurice and Clover sometimes use him to aid them in keeping the king safe by pointing out the king needs him.(for example in the third episode a worried Maurice and Clover use Mort to unsuspiously follow king Julien something only he is capable of doing as Julien usually ignores him. * Clover: King Julien's bodyguard and after the events of the first episode she is also his commander. She is the main protector King Julien (since the other guards ran away). Despite the fact that she thinks the new king isnt to bright she is fanaticly loyal to him and is even willing to die for her king. Unlike his uncle Julien treats her with a lot more respect (for example at the end of episode one he points out that he noticed she was the only one of the guards who didn't run away and because of that his promoting her to commander) Her shocked responce to the comment implies that uncle Julien never bothered to even compliment her. A running gag is that she acts like she is talking with someone through a radio earpiece. When in the second episode one of the lemurs points out that she doesn't even have an earpiece she applies very painful pressure to the lemur's wrist and once again talking through her imaginary earpiece says she's got a troublemaker and that she's bringing him in for interrogation. She is obsessed with order and new things, she knows at least 45 arts on how to kill a man with just her teeth. Her eyes seem to flame fire sometimes. She calculate math in less than 10 seconds. She is able to take out 1 fossa but can't take out a whole herd. Her personality is similar to Skipper & Kowalski. * Masikura: A physic chameleon who appears once you call her. She sticks her tongue on your head and analyzes you for predictions or reading thoughts. * Uncle King Julien: The uncle of King Julien who was his predecessor. Uncle King Julien XII is a ring-tailed lemur who kept the lemurs in soul crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. When Masikura tells him that "the one who holds the crown will be bitten by the Fossa" he gives up his crown to Julien so that he won't be eaten. Recurring Characters * Willy: A lemur who first appears in the second episode in which he is told that he is to become the captain of King Julien's first navy ship named Old Porceleinesides. He appears to be slightly smarter then the other lemurs as he was immidietly distraught by the fact that the ship he was to captain didn't look very seaworthy. Still with some motivation from Maurice (who poked him with a stick to get him to move towards the boat) he was smart enough to accept the honor. His worries about the boat being unseaworthy are confirmed later in the episode when the boat starts sinking, a few minutes later after King Julien flipped the switch to release the boat into the water. He is later seen in the episode being attacked by very aggresdive dolphins while the boat is sinking. When he is angry with King Julien for putting him in this predicament (the sinking ship) he lets himself be bribed with the mangoes King Julien was sharing to increase his popularity. After catching the mango he screams “You're alright, King J.” He is either very lucky, able to swim or rescued from the water by Clover, as he appears in the next episode in which he celebrates Franksgiving in the honor of the sky god named Frank. He was trying to smuggle in more then one wishing stone in the wishing balloon something which he is called out for by Maurice. * Xixi: Is a very trustworthy Toucan in news (and according to Julien also a very trustworthy Toucan in friendship) who informs the lemur kingdom on current events. She covered King Julien's coronation party but fled when the party was raided by the Foosa. She appears in the second episode in which she reports that 99% of the kingdom thinks the new king (Julien) is doing a good job. This report sets both episode plots in motion namely King Julien attempting to locate and turn the hater while also allowing Clover to launch an investigation to find the hater and make sure he isnt trying to recruit more lemurs to his side to cause an uprising. * Hector: Hector is an incredibly moody lemur who according to Maurice hates everybody. He is also a bite odd as for example when Clover's asked if he didnt want to see the king Julien to help him solve his problems he replies to her that he like his problems. According to Maurice he has a very large family. Despite his bitterniss he does abmit that king Julien is doing a better job then the previous kings but adds that he thinks its not a great accomplishment as he thinks the previous kings were much more incompetent then Julien was. * Horst: * Ted: * Dorothy: * Abner: * Becca: * Amelia: 'It is a skeleton of a pilot. Sometimes Julien speaks with it, and probably gets wisw advices and moral support. He also thinks that Amelia has a pretty face (Episode 02 - Poll Position). Villains * 'Karl: Karl is a self proclaimed genius and is an antagonist in the All Hail King Julien Netflix series. * Chauncey: Episodes # King Me (December 19, 2014) - When Uncle King Julien abdicates his throne upon learning of his fate from Masikura, he hands off his crown to Prince Julien. When the Foosa attack, King Julien must rescue them and avoid being eaten by the Foosa. # Poll Position (December 19, 2014) - King Julien learns from Xixi that 99% of the lemurs love him, so he makes it his mission to find and convert the one "hater" lemur. # Enter the Fanaloka (December 19, 2014) - During King Julien's holiday "Franksgiving" (a holiday dedicated to the Sky God member Frank), the evil Fanaloka genius Karl sets out to destroy King Julien. When both Clover and Maurice are captured by Karl and his cockroach minion Chauncey, King Julien must save them from his new nemesis. # Empty is the Head (December 19, 2014) - Exhausted from settling his subjects' disputes, King Julien replaces himself with a dummy king so he can play hooky which unwittingly starts a rebellion. # Return of the Uncle King (December 19, 2014) - Set on reclaiming his throne, Uncle King Julien convinces Julien into Foosa territory. Julien creates a disguise and forces Maurice to join him. # Eat Pray Shove (preliminarily April 3, 2015) - Clover is forced to take a vacation, and while she is away, she meets the handsome and free-spirited Sage Moondancer. # He Blinded Me with Science '''(''preliminarily ''April 3, 2015) - Julien teams up with Timo the tenrec, a scientist enlisted by the king to automate everything in the kingdom. # '''Viva Mort (preliminarily April 3, 2015) - After embarrassing Maurice, Julien tries to make up for his transgression, while Mort inadvertently joins an anti-King Julien group. # The Really Really Big Lie (preliminarily April 3, 2015) - Julien concocts an elaborate lie, blaming a giant “mega-gecko” for ruining a young lemur’s birthday party. # One More Cup (preliminarily April 3, 2015) - Julien finds a bag of coffee beans in the Cove of Wonders and gets the entire lemur community hooked on caffeine. Cast * Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien XII * Andy Richter as Mort, Ted * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey * India de Beaufort as Clover Additional voices * Diedrich Bader as Abner * Jeff Bennett as Hector, Willy, Horst * Dwight Schultz as Karl * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * Sarah Thyre as Dorothy, Becca * James Urbaniak as Lemur #1 * Debra Wilson as Masikura * David Krumholtz as Timo Crew *Christo Stamboliev - Director *Matt Engstrom - Director *James Wootton - Director *Mitch Watson - Executive Producer *Frederick Wiedmann - Music Composer *Stephen Heneveld - Storyboard *Emmanuel Deligiannis - Storyboard * Lisa Schaffer - Voice Director * Collette Sunderman - Voice Director External links * Official website * Episode 01 - King Me (HD1080p) * Episode 02 - Poll Position (HD1080p)